The Shark and the Fish
by Frostwolf210
Summary: She was happy because here was someone willing to deal with her, to take her as she was, yet she was infuriated because she still knew so little about this person who seemed to know her so well. FemaleOC/Isabela romance. Rated T because im paranoid.


**A/N: So here's my first story. It may not be that good but i was listening to music and just got inspired. I plan on writing a mass effect fanfic to the same song and that will likely go better sinnce im more familiar with the mass effect characters(I just got Dragon Age 2 5 days ago). This may seem a bit scatter like, i couldn't really figure out when to wrap things up since new ideas came up while writing. It's pretty short and i may add on to it if i feel the need to redeem myself. Song inspiration was Calvin Harris- Feel So Close(Nero Remix). Anyway constructive criticism is greatly appreciated. No beta so all mistakes are my own.**

**Disclaimer: All characters other than Eryn belong to bioware.**

She moves with quick, precise skill. She cuts her enemies down quickly, moves forward, always forward. Varric has nicknamed her Shark. It suits her; she is beautiful yet deadly, unpredictable, unforgiving, just like a shark. She is a mystery to them all. With her dark brown hair and sky blue eyes, her lithe body and tanned skin.

While in battle it is as if she is in her own world. She focuses on one enemy, eradicates them in minimal time, and then locks on to another thus repeating the process. Aveline often implies that she likely had prior training but no one has the nerves to ask her.

It isn't that she is intimidating in a scary way. It's that no one wants to push her. Regardless of her skill she is still so young. She hides it well behind a mask of indifference and precision. She is calculating and not very social. However, it is obvious to all of them that she had some horrible things happen to her, if the thin whip like scars on her back are any indication. She normally hides the scars under her armor but Anders has seen them and he never was good at keeping these things secret.

When Leandra died she had spoken to Hawke in his estate. She didn't demand he spill his guts to her and tell her every emotion coursing through him like many others did, didn't offer him pity, instead she sat beside and uttered four simple words, "It's hard isn't it?" Seto Hawke only managed to nod in agreement before the tears began to fall silently from his eyes. Surprisingly she laid a comforting hand on his shoulder.

She was something to everyone. To Varric she was a source of constant entertainment, a source for new stories and tales. To Fenris she was a comrade in more ways than one, he saw in her eyes that she understood the pain of being used and cheated. To Aveline she was someone she could rely on to support her on the battlefield. To Anders she was a quiet listener who sat through his rants without a complaint. To Carver she was someone who didn't idolize his older brother, someone who never compared them. To Sebastian she was a person who understood true nobility. To Merrill she was someone to look up to, someone who was never mean to her. To Hawke she was the one who always seemed to just _understand_.

For Isabela it was different. To Isabela she was Eryn, the girl who couldn't be any older than 22, the girl who she was completely head over heels for. Not that she'd ever admit it. No, instead she would continue to poke fun at the girl, make suggestive comments and generally drive her mad, except she never could.

Eryn was a lot of things, mysterious, closed off, self-dependent, calculating, stubborn, and many more, she was not short tempered. Not with Isabela. She always seemed accepting of the pirate queen. She did not judge her when she left during the qunari battle only to return and attempt to make things better, did not judge her on past actions or on her choice of life style. It_ infuriated_ Isabela yet it made her oddly_ happy_ in a strange way. She was happy because here was someone willing to deal with her, to take her as she was, yet she was infuriated because she still knew so little about this person who seemed to know her so well. She felt so vulnerable with Eryn, like if something bad were to happen to her it would_ ruin_ Isabela. As if Eryn held the key to her heart, the deciding factor of life and death.

It was only natural though. On the surface Isabela was the cocky Pirate Queen and Eryn the silent withdrawn young woman, but deep down Isabela was the fish swimming helplessly and utterly confused while Eryn was the shark, deadly and precise ready to strike at any moment.


End file.
